


Tony and Kermie - A Love That Will Bloom

by Lemons_are_nice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frogs, M/M, One Shot, Pornstars, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice
Summary: UM... its about kermit becoming a fucking pornstar, and Tony Stark is his first fuck.... and maybe they fall in love.. who the fuck knows ahah
Relationships: Kermit the frog/ Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Longing For Something

Kermit sits all day at his swamp, singing rainbow connection. but there is never a connection, he NEVER feels a connection. Kermit is so fucking lonely on his lily pad. He dreams of moving to New York, but that is a Distant Dream. Not possible in his current situation. He sighs as he watches a seagull eat a salmon, he hums the song Rainbow connection, still feeling no connection. 

Tony Stark is at his mansion, he sings the song "all by myself" by lol I don't know. he only feels loneliness, he Only feels himself in that Iron suit of his. He is longing for some change, but where is that change gonna come from. Tony sighs. 

Kermit whips out his Banjo and changes the tune, he changes it to "highway to hell" by lol i don't care to search things lol. and he feels nothing but sadness, the highway was going nowhere for him, if anything he was driving down, driving down to hell, where his feelings lay below the floor. 

Tony whips out his massive chicken Burger he got delivered from KFC, he takes a tiny bite, then a big one. He feels no fulfillment eating this Chicken burger, only sadness and doom and gloom. He asks Jarvis to play "i want to ride my bicycle" by ha i know this one! Metallica haha jokes i know its Queen aha. Tony listens to the lyrics deeply. "i want to ride my bicycle i want to ride it ahhh". are they even the lyrics lol ? He thought to himself... 

Meanwhile back at the Swamp, Kermit the frog, makes a massive life changing change to his life. He is gonna become the first ever frog porn star. 

Back in Malibu, Tony also makes a life changing change to his life, he is gonna become the first man to fuck a frog on camera. He has found meaning in something. he is finally stepping up in life. 

Kermit practices poses for his first ever video performance, he lifts his legs exposing his puppet hole. his gaping puppet hole. 

Tony in preparation gathers socks and he fills his cock with them and strokes back and forth. 

Kermit puts his own hand in his puppet hole "hi ho, I've never done this before" Kermit said as he lent into his puppet hole. 

Tony cums in multiple socks, and is satisfied with the experience, he is ready to fuck a puppet frog 

Kermit lifts his hand out of his already gaping puppet hole "this shouldn't be any different to when Jim Henson had his hand up there back when we filmed The Muppet show, I'm used to it by now" Kermit says as he cums in his hand, he is ready to be fucked by a millionaire iron man.


	2. Respect ?

Kermit gets ready for the five hour trip to the newly founded Porn company "Frog and Star" they took the "k" out of Stark just incase Tony drops out, as he often does. Kermit dresses nicely with a shirt and tie and heads to his little pink car with blue polka dots. He hums the song "Broadway here i come" written by Joe iconis. The pressure is increasing for our dear old frog. 

Meanwhile Tony dumps on an AC/DC shirt with some tight ass jeans, his Bulge hardly present cause he has a small dick. which he is very conscious about because he has seen how stretched out a puppets hole can get. He looks in the mirror to pump himself up for his porno debut. He pulls his glasses down to his nose and winks at himself. "I've Got this" he says with a positive attitude.

Kermit is around 20 minutes away from the "Frog and Star" studios. He chews some gum as he approaches the car park. He comes to a parking spot dedicated to him, the sign read "Mr The frog" and underneath the name "our beloved porn star frog". Kermit smiles at the sign. "ah ho, my new home" he says to himself as he exits his little pink car. 

Tony pulls up next to Kermit, almost running him over. "woah! watch out you-" Kermit stopped raging when he realized that the man who almost ran him over was his co star Mr. Stark. 

Tony looks at the sign at his parking spot, it read "Mr. Stank" Tony scoffs "oh for fucks sake" he muttered to himself. underneath his name read "new to porn lol". Tony lifts up his sun glasses "its like they don't respect me!" he says to himself. Tony leaves his car. 

"why, you must be Tony Stark" Kermit says with his hand out for a greeting. Tony walks past him "yeah whatever" he scoffs.


	3. Arriving At The Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of sexual acts.

Kermit walked inside the studio. "woah" he said out loud. "this is exactly like the Muppet studio". Tony follows closely behind tutting as Kermit admires the set. Kermit runs over to the stage and is in ore at the accuracy. The producer smiles at Kermit "i am such a big fan" she said. Kermit gives her a look of appreciation "do you have a name" he asked. The producer blushes "Sarah" she lets her hand out for a handshake "Sarah Bolton". Kermit shakes her hand "right then... what's the plan?" Kermit asked with enthusiasm. Sarah pulls out a bunch of papers "this is the script, follow it closely.. and all should be fine". Kermit looks at the script and asks Sarah if she had another one for Tony. She hands over the extra script to Tony. 

Kermit flicks through the script "woah, you really are a fan aren't you, Sarah". Sarah is happy that Kermit noticed. "oh you really had to reference that time when Mark Hamill played himself and Luke skywalker simultaneously". He giggles to himself "Me and Mark got along greatly" he smiles a content one. 

Tony looks through the script and is appalled by all of the Muppet references. "why did you hire me for, if all you wanted was Kermit!" Tony said in a scoff. Sarah looks at Tony "if you look there is plenty about you" she said "like on page twelve, we reference that time you created Ultron and its used as a turn on for Kermit, as Kermit has had romantic relations with 80s robot". Tony laughs "well, that invention almost destroyed the earth as we know it" Tony looks down in shame. Sarah scoffs "well this is porno, get used to it!".

Tony rushes over to the bed that is center staged, like the one in Dear Evan Hansen, He sits. Kermit feels an overwhelming guilty feeling and walks over to Tony. "ay ho, Tony I'm sorry about that". Kermit says as he approaches him, Tony looks up his face saddened. "non of this is your fault, kermie". Kermit face stuttered "you called me... kermie". Kermit said as he sat next to Tony. "yeah i was just getting into character" Tony responds, they both laugh it off. 

Kermit taps Tonys shoulder... "you wanna get ready?" he asked. Tony looks at Kermit "yeah sure" Tony smiles as he stands, pulling down his tight ass jeans, keeping his boxers on. Kermit stands in front of Tonys crouch as there is no need to kneel as he is the perfect height to suck him off. Tony Takes his top off. Kermit rubs his abs and licks the rim of the boxer shorts and pulls them down. "my god! you are smaller than i originally thought". Tony looks down at Kermit with disappointment "yeah, well we aren't all ten inches are we". He laughs. Kermit chuckles "anyway you are the perfect size for me". Kermit places Tonys soft dick in his mouth. "woah that's Hella dry and it hurts" Tony reacts as he pulls away. "why what do you expect, I'm made from Foam and fleece!" Kermit says. Tony apologizes "well, lets lube your mouth up first" they both laugh. 

Sarah hands the boys over some Lube, Kermit squeezes half of the bottle in his mouth, Tony re inserts his Dick. "Oh that's better" he says in satisfaction.

"okay, three... two... one... Action" Sarah says as she sits back in her recliner thinking of all of the money this sex tape is gonna produce.


End file.
